Semiconductor development organizations at integrated device manufacturers (IDMs) and independent foundries spend significant resources developing the integrated sequence of process operations used to fabricate the chips (integrated circuits (ICs)) they sell from wafers (“wafers” are thin slices of semiconductor material, frequently, but not always, composed of silicon crystal). A large portion of the resources is spent on fabricating experimental wafers and associated measurement, metrology (“metrology” refers to specialized types of measurements conducted in the semiconductor industry) and characterization structures, all for the purpose of ensuring that the integrated process produces the desired semiconductor device structures. These experimental wafers are used in a trial-and-error scheme to develop individual processes for the fabrication of a device structure and also to develop the total, integrated process flow. Due to the increasing complexity of advanced technology node process flows, a large portion of the experimental fabrication runs result in negative or null characterization results. These experimental runs are long in duration, weeks to months in the “fab” (fabrication environment), and expensive, as each experimental wafer may cost $3,000-$10,000. Recent semiconductor technology advances, including FinFET, TriGate, High-K/Metal-Gate, embedded memories and advanced patterning, have dramatically increased the complexity of integrated semiconductor fabrication processes. The cost and duration of technology development using this trial-and-error experimental methodology has concurrently increased.
One technique now being developed for patterning is Directed Self-Assembly (DSA). DSA is a process which creates patterns with features smaller than is possible with 193 nm optical lithography. In DSA, a thin polymer melt of polymer chains made of dissimilar blocks of monomers is deposited as a thin film on a substrate. During an anneal (initial heating and slow cooling) process, the dissimilar blocks separate and self-assemble into ordered structures. Because the dissimilar blocks are covalently bonded together to form a chain, the size of the structures can be controlled by the length of the blocks of the chain, enabling structures on the order of a few to tens of nanometers. Through chemical or physical patterns placed on the substrate through conventional optical lithography, the ordered structures can be directed to form, for instance, a denser array of lines or cylinders as needed for patterning in future semiconductor manufacturing processes.
Attempts have been made to use conventional mechanical computer-aided design (CAD) tools and specialized technology CAD (TCAD) tools to model semiconductor device structures, with the goal of reducing the efforts spent on fabricating experimental wafers. General-purpose mechanical CAD tools have been found inadequate because they do not automatically mimic the material addition, removal, and modification processes that occur in an actual fab. TCAD tools, on the other hand, are physics-based modeling platforms that simulate material composition changes that occur during diffusion and implant processes, but not all of the material addition and removal effects that occur during other processes that comprise an integrated process flow. Typically, the 3D device structure is an input to TCAD, not an output. Furthermore because of the amount of data and computations required for physics-based simulations of processes, TCAD simulations are practically restricted to very small regions on a chip, most often encompassing just a single transistor. In state-of-the-art semiconductor fabrication technologies, most of the integration challenge concerns the interaction between processes that may be widely separated in the integrated process flow and the multiple different devices and circuits that comprise a full technology suite (transistors, resistors, capacitors, memories, etc.). Structural failures, stemming from both systematic and random effects, are typically the limiter in time-to-market for a new process technology node. As such, a different modeling platform and approach than mechanical CAD or TCAD is required to cover the larger scope of concern, and to model the entire integrated process flow in a structurally predictive fashion.
A virtual fabrication environment for semiconductor device structures offers a platform for performing semiconductor process development at a lower cost and higher speed than is possible with conventional trial-and-error physical experimentation. In contrast to conventional CAD and TCAD environments, a virtual fabrication environment is capable of virtually modeling an integrated process flow and predicting the complete 3D structures of all devices and circuits that comprise a full technology suite. Virtual fabrication can be described in its most simple form as combining a description of an integrated process sequence with a subject design, in the form of 2D design data (masks or layout), and producing a 3D structural model that is predictive of the result expected from a real/physical fabrication run. A 3D structural model includes the geometrically accurate 3D shapes of multiple layers of materials, implants, diffusions, etc. that comprise a chip or a portion of a chip. Virtual fabrication is done in a way that is primarily geometric, however the geometry involved is instructed by the physics of the fabrication processes. By performing the modeling at the structural level of abstraction (rather than physics-based simulations), construction of the structural models can be dramatically accelerated, enabling full technology modeling, at a circuit-level area scale. The use of a virtual fabrication environment thus provides fast verification of process assumptions, and visualization of the complex interrelationship between the integrated process sequence and the 2D design data.